All These Things I Hate
by Izhyoh
Summary: Porque luego de tantos años, ya no le queda nada, desterrada para siempre del puesto principal en la tabla de ajedrés, Yuuki se da cuenta que no importa lo que haga, también fue desterrada de su corazón. Leve KY, ZY. No se infarten, es un KZ :3 Disfruten


Hi~! Como estan? :3 Nee bueno, primero que nada dejenme aclararles que estoy demente, Sip, porque o si no no hubiera escrito esta historia, ni tampoco hubiera sentido lastima por Yuuki Lol. Bueno, este es una de las cuantas locuras de esas que no te dejan en paz hasta que las escribes y publicas y vez que te llegan **muchosmuchos reviews **(XD)

En fin, comparto el desagrado de muchas hacia Yuuki y de su inservible existencia en el lindo manga y anime **Vampire Knight**, que por cierto, le pertenece a **Matsuri Hino**-sensei. El punto es que, me puse a meditar (dormitar Lol) en clase de Física y me entró pena por yuuki O.o, asi que escribí esto ;)

Advertencia: Un poco de KY y ZY (ojo* No final feliz, ni muerta hago que esta loca termine junto a uno de nuestros príncipes O_ó) Mención de KZ, como lo dice el summary, es el punto de vista de Yuuki ante la relación de Kaname y Zero, y como se ahoga en su dolor por ellos.

Disfruten (..el sufrimiento de Yuuki) Lol

En fin, espero les guste, no leemos abajín :3 Pd: Un título sin sentido lo sé, pero que va~ me gusta gusta Bullet For My Valentine y qué xD

~~~~~~**~ All These Things I Hate~~~~~~~**

~~~~~~**By Izhyoh~~~~~~**

Yuuki no era tonta… Quizás algo torpe e inocente, pero no era una idiota cualquiera.

Ella se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, años de experiencia viviendo como la Princesa Kuran , habían agilizado su mente y se había vuelto más suspicaz, como toda Sangre Pura, tenía que ser astuta y capaz de manejar asuntos complicados. No era perfecta, pero si experta, por lo mismo optaba por actuar como si siguiese siendo la misma chica inmadura de antes, su aspecto no había cambiado en nada, seguía viéndose como un adolescente de escuela.

Pero había algo distinto, los años no habían logrado marchitar su cuerpo, pero si su corazón, y eso lo demostraban sus ojos caoba carecientes de brillo, de emoción, de… felicidad.

Era cierto que cuando pequeña siempre había sido inocente y por ello mismo causaba tanta ternura en los demás, incluso en él…

-Zero…- susurró

Su voz se perdió entre el sonido de la lluvia, lo único que quedaba era su reflejo, caminando bajo la lluvia por las calles de la _Ciudad de las Luces_, se detuvo frente una tienda y miró nuevamente su rostro reflejado en la vitrina.

Todas las personas que iban y venían se le quedaban viéndola, después de todo la chica era muy atractiva ¿pero de qué servía la belleza si su rostro no representaba nada, su mirada sólo mostraba lo vacío que estaba su corazón?

La muchacha era fanática de las compras, pero estar parada en frente de una de las tiendas más reconocidas de la moda en París, no le causaba ninguna importancia. Como tampoco le importaba quedar empapada.

Habían pasado tantos años, pero aún no era capaz de comprender cómo, por culpa de su estupidez, había perdido tanto.

Cierto, era una chiquilla, una chica inmadura que estaba entre dos hombres que harían cualquier cosa por ella, y sin embargo, ella no se daba cuenta, pasó el tiempo, y lo más doloroso fue darse cuenta de la verdad cuando ya había sido convertida, y no había vuelta atrás. Convertirse en vampiro fue la llave para abrirse paso a la realidad de su alrededor, pero lo cierto era que, también fue el candado que la condenó a ser infeliz, encerrándola para siempre en su destino de soledad.

"-Las relaciones se agotan, Yuuki… lo siento, pero ya no puedo cumplir lo que te prometí..-"

"-Todo tiene su fin y éste no es un final feliz, pero… Yuuki, nunca hubo una verdadera historia entre los dos..-"

Esas palabras se clavaron como dagas en su ya roto corazón, nunca vio la verdad azotarla tan directa y cruelmente como aquella vez. La voz de los dos hombres que después de tanto, le habían dado la espalda

"-Lo siento, Yuuki/Perdóname, Yuuki..-"

La castaña ya no sabía que hacer, simplemente se dio cuenta que todas las cartas estaban echadas, Kaname y Zero habían tomado su propio camino… juntos. Dejándola de lado, abandonándola… pero, es decir, ¿no era ella la que se había ido? ¿la que se marchó como una cobarde sin decir palabra?

Pero es que el dolor era simplemente insoportable, no podía seguir al lado del hombre que amaba sabiendo que éste se perdía por otra persona, que la besaba y tocaba pensando en otro, Yuuki sabía que de hace tiempo el corazón de su hermano quería a otro, cada noche junto a ella podía ver en sus ojos ese deseo que no iba dirigido a ella… porque Yuuki sabía que cuando Kaname le hacía el amor no la veía ella, veía a…

-Zero..-

Y volvía a lo mismo, en su vida volvía a aparecer aquel chico de hermosos ojos amatistas, en su vida una vez más, el nombre de su hermano adoptivo volvía a aparecer.

Pero Yuuki no le odiaba, ni siquiera luego de que viajara hacia la Academia Cross en busca de respuestas y este le dijera que no sentía nada por Kuran, que él no lo veía desde que se habían marchado, le había mentido y la castaña pudo ver la verdad y culpa en sus ojos, porque Zero la seguía amando, cierto, pero sólo como alguien muy importante para él, no como hermana, pero tampoco como amante.

Pero era incapaz de odiarlo ¿cómo hacerlo si era el causante de que su corazón estuviera partido a la mitad?

"Te amo, Zero" En aquella ocasión, el cazador la besó suavemente en la mejilla y la abrazó antes de que se fuese, pidiéndole silenciosamente que lo perdonara, pero él no iba a renunciar a lo que sentía por Kaname. "En un juego de tres, siempre pierde uno". Y así Yuuki abandonó la Academia Cross por última vez, dejando a un culpable peliplata para siempre. Luego de la muerte del Director Cross y que Zero quedase al mando, ya no tenía nada que lo atara allí, los sentimiento que Kiryuu negó, a Yuuki le habían quedado muy claros, y el sueño del que alguna vez fue su querido padre quedaría en buenas manos, pero ella ya no hacía falta

Se sacó su boina de lana tejida de distintos tonos rosa y la estrujó entre sus manos abrigadas en guantes blancos de seda.

El agua escurrió cayendo copiosamente al suelo de concreto, pero su rostro seguía perdido, con la mirada triste y los ojos entrecerrados.

Por instinto se había refugiado debajo de una árbol en el parque central, acurrucándose en su abrigo rosa oscuro, mirando sin ver sus botas blancas embarradas con lodo.

La tarde comenzaba a morir, y los pasos agitados de los transeúntes que deseaban llegar a casa luego, fueron desapareciendo, hasta que casi no se escuchaba nada más que la lluvia que caía como baldes de agua en las calles desiertas.

Y Yuuki seguía allí, con las manos entre los bolsillos y su aliento que formaba nubecillas de vapor.

Todavía no lograba encajar su existencia en ese mundo tan cruel, estaba tan confundida y seguía haciéndose daño así misma.

Le había preguntado a su hermano directamente y sin rodeos sí es que la amaba y el silencio y la mirada de culpa disfrazada del castaño fue lo más doloroso que la pequeña princesa pudo experimentar nunca. Pasaron unos malditos minutos de amargo silencio mientras los ojos caoba miraban con dolor a los vinos de su amado, y entonce Kaname se había decidido por hablar

"-Yuuki… no quiero dañarte más, no puedo ofrecerte la felicidad, ya no más..-"

Y la castaña lo había entendido.

Lo había perdido…

Cuando encaró a Zero, sabía que sería rechazada, porque aunque Kaname no se lo hubiese dicho, ella sabía que Kiryuu le había robado el corazón de su Onii-sama, buscando consuelo en esos ojos se dio cuenta que seguía enamorada del peliplata, pero que ya no era correspondida, ya no más… cuando le dijo lo que sentía y le hizo preguntas sobre lo que sentía por ella, vio la misma expresión de Kaname en los ojos del peliplata, y también lo supo.

Los había perdido a los dos, y a la misma vez*

Entonces, sabiendo que ya no era amada, pero si querida, tomó una decisión, y sólo con lo que llevaba se escapó del país. No le servía de nada que los dos hombres que más amaba, sólo la quisieran como una hermana, no como una mujer, y por eso se fue, para no importunarlos más en ese amor de dos.

Y el lugar que escogió, fue aquí, Francia, el único lugar que podía _iluminar_ una alma ahogada en la oscuridad.

Tenía todavía una oportunidad para vivir… ¿ser feliz? Eso todavía se veía muy lejano, casi imposible.

Pero lo que más le dolió fue que si ella escapaba de la realidad yéndose muy lejos de Japón, no era la única… Kaname viajaba mucho… y siempre dándole excusas que retrasaban su regreso a la mansión…

Y entonces, lo entendió.

Había parado de llover, y el sombrío atardecer se aclaró, tiñendo de color anaranjado y tonos salmones el parque. Dándole a las sombras de los árboles un color rojo sangre que se estampaba en el suelo.

La mirada de la Princesa Kuran se afiló peligrosamente mientras una fuerte ráfaga de viento agitó los árboles a su alrededor, dando la impresión que estuviese sobre una marejada de sangre, sus largos cabellos danzaron con la ventisca, mientras una sonrisa rayando en lo maniático se formó en su fino rostro.

Porque.. Los olvidaría ¿cierto? Pero tenía toda una eternidad para planear su venganza.

Después de todo, era como cualquier Sangre Pura, astuta y orgullosa.

**FIN**

_Los perdí/ió a los dos, y a la misma vez*_ : Lol, no se que me pasába por la mente en esos momentos, pero mientras escribía se me vino a la mente "Ella y Yo" una canción de la Prehistoria que algunos conocerán xD Ya no me gusta ese tipo de música, pero me hizo gracia poner una frase que pegaba bien :3

Bueno, no me gusto mucho el final, me da cosa poner a una "Dark Yuuki" Lol xd Por otro lado, al rato chequeo los errores ahora nu puedo u.u tengo que ir a almozar~ D: Lol Eso no debio salir xD

Ah cierto~ Si leyeron mi otro fic **Vale La Pena**, entenderá uno que otro detallín :3

Espero le haya gustado, Saludos, Se me cuidan :D

Sus Fiel Escritora

**Izhyoh**


End file.
